Ronald McDonald
Fire Lord Ronald McDonald better known as Lord Ronald McDonald THE EVIL was a Fire Lord of the Fire Nation. He is a perfect example of PURE EVIL in human… clown form. Ronald easily ranks very high on the list of EVILEST Fire Lords. Ronald’s most notable achievement comes from him creating the evil death trap known as the McDonalds fast food chain. With a bunch of cheap advertising, people flocked to McDonalds to consume the food that would eventually kill them. Ronald's second notable achievement comes from his founding of the Brotherhood of Evil, an organization made just for evil people. Ronald was also responsible for the burning of many nations, Canada being one of those nations. Historical records also show that Ronald had a pleasure of frightening little kids and trying to kill them. He would break into a house; hide in a little kid’s closet and then pop out at night to scare them. This information has lead many historians to believe Ronald was an active pedophile, but there is no proof to this claim. Biography Early Life Ronald McDonald was born several generations before all the shit that Sozin caused. Ronald's youth was quite uneventful and he was a pretty normal child. He liked to do all those normal kid things, you know, hang out with his friends, going on made up adventures, kill people, etc. Ronald's normal life came to a complete end when he turned eight though. See, when Ronald was eight, he was fooling around (get those dirty thoughts out of your head) like any normal eight year old would do. He was running around the kitchen imagining he was some high ranking Fire Nation general ordering the burning of a nation. Unfortunately for Ronald, he got a little too rowdy and accidentally caused his father's coffee to spill all over his evil plans for world domination. Ronald's father sadly had been working on those plans all morning and seeing his plans completely ruined caused him to become completely pissed off with young Ronald. The next thing Ronald knew, he was being severely punished by being sent to his room for a 10 minute time out. Ronald did not like this one bit though... not at all. Later that night, Ronald's father was found dead in his bedroom with his head completely cut off from his body. To this day, the murderer of Ronald's father remains a mystery... sure, there was a letter next to the corpse that read "I killed my dad, love Ronald", but historians still can't figure out the murderer of Ronald's dad. Fire Lord Ronald and the Purge of the Non-clowns Since Ronald's dad was killed by Ronald someone during his sleep, Ronald was made Fire Lord at the young age of eight. Ronald, who at this point was completely screwed up, immediately began his evil reign as Fire Lord. With his new-found Fire Lord powers, he could now carry out his dream plan that he had worked out a few years back. This dream plan of Ronald's was to kill everyone in the world who was not a clown (which was a crapload of people). Ronald was tired of feeling different because of his clownish appearance, so he hoped by making the world just full of clowns, he could feel good about himself. This genocide of Ronald's of course went down in history as "The Purge of the Non-clowns". To protect themselves from the wrath of their Fire Lord, the people of the Fire Nation had to become clowns or else they would be killed. Anyway, a few weeks after he announced the genocide, hundreds upon thousands of people had been killed because they weren't or refused to become clowns. Ronald was very pleased that his plan was going well, but he forgot to take the Avatar into account. The current Avatar at the time was some dude from the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar was very angry to see that some punk-ass clown kid was throwing the world out of balance with his genocide, so he went over to the Fire Nation and told Ronald that he was going to beat the shit out of him if he didn't stop his genocide. Ronald, knowing he could not win this fight, called off his genocide, but Ronald being the evil genius that he is, knew he would win against the Avatar in the end. Teen Years When Ronald hit the age of 11, he finally began going through something called puberty. During puberty, Ronald experienced the magical adventure of being a teenager. It was quite an experience, but he prevailed in the end. Other then that, not much happened during Ronald's teen years. He just partied, got drunk, had sex, and executed some more evil plans. Hell, why did we even devote a section to his teen years?! The Nation Burning Squad In his early 20s, Ronald's urge to pull off something EXTREMELY EVIL was growing stronger. To fulfill this urge of his, Ronald gathered up the best firebenders in the Fire Nation so he could form a squad completely dedicated to burning nations. This squad became to be known as The Nation Burning Squad. Most of Ronald's advisers thought the name was pretty retarded, but they quickly changed their tone when Ronald killed one of them by throwing them out a window. Ronald's reasoning for creating The Nation Burning Squad was more than just so he could have his own personal squad to burn down nations. Yes, that was the main reason, but Ronald also wanted to lure out the Avatar that stopped his Non-clown Purge several years ago so he could get revenge. Anyway, with the creation of the Nation Burning Squad, Fire Lord Ronald McDonald and his elite team of firebenders proceeded to go on a serious nation burning spree. The Burning of Canada The week after Ronald McDonald formed his Nation Burning Squad was one of the darkest and worst for the Avatar world. Countless nations were burned to the ground just for the sake of entertaining Ronald and his evil Fire Nation lackeys. Millions were killed, but it really didn't matter, it's not like they were main characters or anything. Then the faithful day when Ronald finally decided to burn Canada came. Ronald really had no interest in burning Canada since it has been done so many times before, but hey, a nation is a nation. When the Ronald and the NBS arrived at Canada, they were shocked to find the Avatar himself was there to stop them. Duel with the Avatar and the Maple Syrup Spirit Category:Characters Category:Fire Lords Category:Really evil people